


talk quantum engineering to me, baby

by ashers_kiss



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Tumblr Memes, spacehusbands
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-05
Updated: 2014-08-05
Packaged: 2018-02-11 23:06:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2086572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashers_kiss/pseuds/ashers_kiss
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Are you – are you <i>flirting</i> with me?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	talk quantum engineering to me, baby

**Author's Note:**

> [pizzapig](http://pizzapig.tumblr.com) requested Kirk/Spock with "Are you flirting with me?" from the [Tumblr dialogue meme](http://dark-siren.tumblr.com/post/90514913069/send-me-a-pairing-and-a-line-of-dialogue-and-ill-write).
> 
> I actually did _research_ for this silly wee thing, and yes, quantum engineering is _totally_ a thing and you can find out a little bit about it [here](http://www.bristol.ac.uk/quantum-engineering/about/). (And feel super smart if you understand even _half_ of what they’re talking about, which I…don’t.)
> 
> (First time I haven't used poetry to title a ST fic, wow. O.o It's ridiculously terrible I know, but it popped into my head and I _had_ to.)
> 
> Originally posted [here](http://dark-siren.tumblr.com/post/90803358149/if-your-still-doing-the-fic-thing-kirk-spock-are-you). (And edited slightly since then.)

“Are you – are you _flirting_ with me?”

Spock tilted his head ever so slightly, one of those vaguely curious looks on his face, and Jim managed to bite back his curse, this time. Right. Idea probably never even entered his head. Hell, Spock had probably written the concept off years ago, if he even knew what it _was_.

Fuck, Jim was never, never drinking tequila again. _Never._

Then Spock shifted, hands still clasped behind his back, and maybe Jim had had a shot (or two, or three) too many, but he _noticed_. And that was – yeah, that was a pretty big clue. “Perhaps these matters are…conducted differently on Earth.”

Jim couldn’t help the – probably really, _really_ dumb – grin that spread across his face, didn’t even try to. “Holy shit, you _are_.” He grinned up at Spock, watched as he shifted again, glanced at the ground, and – holy _shit_ , Spock was _nervous_. And damned if it wasn't kind of slightly _adorable_ , even if it did make Jim’s chest feel tight and warm in ways that had nothing to do with the tequila. “You’re flirting with me. Oh _man_.”

He paused. “Wait, you’re using _quantum engineering_ to flirt with me?”

The tiniest of lines appeared between Spock’s eyes, as close to a frown as he ever got. “It is of interest to you. Correct me if I’m wrong, but the concept of flirting – ” and oh, Jim was going to have to get him to say that again, that was positively _filthy_ “ – is reliant on engaging in conversation regarding interests of the party being courted.”

“Courted, huh,” Jim murmured. He slid off the bar stool and into Spock’s space, less than an inch between them, and could just about make it out when Spock swallowed. “Is that what they’re calling it now?”

“I believe ‘courting’ to be the formal term, yes,” Spock said, head tipped towards Jim, voice gone deep and sending heat flooding down Jim’s spine and holy shit, holy _shit_ , that was hot. Really, really hot. So fucking hot, he didn’t even notice Spock’s hands until one touched his, tentative, barely even there, and this time, Jim couldn’t hold back the, _“Fuck,”_ that pretty much burst out of him.

Spock jerked, way too similar to that last time he’d gotten shot, and panic skittered across Jim’s mind even as it put together the pieces, and he managed a, “Oh, _hell_ no,” grabbing hold of Spock’s hand, and the back of his neck, before he could pull away, dragging him in close for a kiss that was anything _but_ tentative.

Spock didn’t exactly seem to _mind_ , at least.


End file.
